


Fairytale Endings Don't Exist

by WitchyBee



Series: Snapshots of the Past [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The charming young thief meets a princess in a strip club. Or, how Michael met Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Endings Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the game, obviously. I plan on doing a series of these little moments. There may be some Michael/Trevor in later chapters.

Michael Townley awoke in an unfamiliar place with a terrible headache and a warm body next to him. Fortunately this time it wasn’t Trevor, but a beautiful woman whose name he couldn’t recall. Hell, he could barely remember his own name.

He did remember the strip club. There was...heat and the heavy scent of body oil. It was a celebration. That recent bank job had gone well, so they were doing what any sensible young idiots would do: blow all the take on drinks and strippers and, in Trevor’s case, drugs.

Michael was still coming down off the high of a successful score, the thrill of almost dying. There was just nothing else like it. At some point later that night, Trevor disappeared with a stripper on each arm, presumably to get high and have a good time.

Then...well, everything got kinda fuzzy after that…

Shots of whiskey. A lot. Lots of shots of good whiskey. This woman in a thin jacket, red lace camisole, and not much else joined him in the alley behind the strip club. She asked Michael for a light... 

She wasn’t even wearing a lace camisole now.

“Hey,” the dark-haired stripper yawned. “Good morning.”

“Hi, uh…”

“It’s Amanda. Don’t worry about it; you were really wasted last night. Most guys don’t even bother to ask what my name is. You’re Michael, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go make some coffee.”

Amanda got out of bed. She slipped on a t-shirt and jeans, considerably more modest than the clothes she had been wearing last night, then left to start the coffee. Michael found his own clothes on the floor and slowly put them on.

“Nice place,” he remarked when he joined her in the small kitchen. Amanda lived a trailer park. That was all she could afford with the little money she earned stripping. At first she just glared at him; it was the look of someone young and already disappointed with life. Michael was very familiar with that look. 

Amanda was a princess no one had bothered to rescue. She’d probably dreamed a marrying a rich guy and escaping all this, but now feared the terrible reality of either dying alone or becoming her mother. Or maybe not. After all, he knew nothing about this girl, really.

“Yeah, well, I knew it’s not much, but it’s mine.”

“Hey, I ain’t judging,” Michael said, leaning against the counter with his coffee cup in hand. “I wasn’t being sarcastic. I don’t come from luxury either, okay?”

“Oh yeah? Could’ve fooled me. Your friend said you were celebrating last night, and he was throwing money around like there was no tomorrow. I figured you were millionaire businessmen or something like that.”

“Sorry to disappoint you. I got money, but I ain’t a businessman.”

“So what are you then?” Amanda asked. “I mean, what do you do?”

Michael sipped his coffee and thought about what to tell Amanda. This was really more of a third date or never type revelation. He could lie, obviously. He was good at that. There was a good chance he’d never see her again anyway, and yet...Michael did want to see her again.

“Mikey!” Trevor yelled, banging on the front door. “Come on, man, it’s time to go! I hate to drag you away from your lovely company, but unless I’m getting some of that action…”

“Dream on, you creep!” Amanda scoffed.

“Your loss, lady! Mike, let’s go! Lester says he’s got some work for us. Brad’s meeting us there in half an hour.”

“All right, T. I’m coming!”

“Finish up and get your clothes on quick then!”

“I didn’t mean...fuck.” Michael walked toward the door, stopped abruptly, and turned back to Amanda. “Listen, do you wanna go out sometime? A real date. I won’t be drunk and you won’t have to show me your tits.”

Smiling, she wrote her number down on a scrap of paper and gave it to Michael. It was the beginning of something. None of them knew exactly what. Soon the princess would be rescued by a charming thief, and they would live in a castle paid for with stolen gold. Except this wasn’t a fairytale, and there wouldn’t be any happily ever after.


End file.
